


Gay Voicemail

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is gay and there's nothing you can do about it, M/M, look ok i really can't explain this, the only reasoning i have is it was two in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: Crowley calls Aziraphale. Again. For what is probably the eighth time this week.





	Gay Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> written during a game of CAH with not-a-space-alien on tumblr at like, 2am my time.

Crowley took a deep breath as he dialled the number. It wasn’t the first time he’d done so - in fact, it was probably the eighth time that week.

He could picture the scene as he listened to the phone ringing on the other end of the line. The ancient phone rattling on its hook, Aziraphale marking his page lovingly with an embellished bookmark and straightening his vest as he stood to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hi, angel, it’s Crowley, I, ah–“

“Again? I thought you called this morning?”

“Well, yeah, I did, but listen–“

The angel sighed. “Go on, then. What is it this time?” Aziraphale sounded like he was laying on the patience with a trowel.

“Aziraphale, I’m gay.”

The silence was almost deafening.

“Crowley, you’ve literally kissed me. You stuck your tongue down my throat while we were feeding the ducks, rather indelicately may I add. I know you’re gay.”

“Yes, but–“

“You also called me on Tuesday to tell me that.”

“Ah.” Crowley poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. “Well. I guess I’ll, ah. Hang up then.”

And he did.

The ansaphone beeped from the room next door, and he could hear the voicemail echo through the hall.

“You’ve reached the voicemail of the flamboyantly homosexual AJ Crowley. Unfortunately I’m not in right now, so leave a message after the tone!”

Was he sure that Aziraphale knew? He’d better call him and check.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)


End file.
